


To Boldly Go

by stand_by_me



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Science Fiction, all the campy tropes, because this au is star trek-inspired, gays in space, gratuitous shirt-ripping, humor and action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stand_by_me/pseuds/stand_by_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected promotion to first officer on the S.R.S. <i>Determination</i>, Cloud sets off on the five-year voyage of a lifetime - to explore the final frontier, and to boldly go where no one has gone before. Between him and Captain Zack Fair, there's nothing they can't do (except ignore all their gods-damned romantic tension for very long).</p><p>As they pass the borders of known civilization, the truth of their mission's purpose comes out, and what was supposed to be a discovery mission turns into a gamble for survival. Captain Fair and Commander Strife, along with the rest of their senior crew, must stay determined to protect each other and the ship as they pass obstacles no crew has before...and try to find a way back home, before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> I am so unreasonably excited about this fic, guys. Expect a lot of campy space adventures (and some angsty space adventures) and a lot of good Clack/Aerti, though this first chapter is mostly exposition, and it's poorly edited because _I only had 36 hours to get this together, give me a break_.
> 
> If you're like "Amy, this is weird, why did you write this," the answer is that I don't know, except that I freaking love TOS and decided this needed to happen. No Star Trek knowledge necessary to understand what's going on, though ^_^

Cloud stood in front of the small mirror in his quarters, trying desperately to flatten his blond spikes.  While they weren’t _technically_ against regulation, rumor around the ship was that he would be getting his performance review sometime that day, and the commander was…a bit touchy about the standard of dress.  At least, Cloud had been chewed out over his unruly hair enough times that he’d rather play it safe than risk another _Loveless_ recital.

 _I’ve done my job well enough, right?  Nothing flashy or dangerous like the helmsmen on exploration missions do, but…I haven’t destroyed any diplomats’ homes?  That’s gotta count for something,_ Cloud thought, jumping when the speaker on his wall beeped.  “Lieutenant Strife to the bridge!  I repeat, Lieutenant Strife to the bridge!”

He gave his hair one last cursory swipe before leaving his quarters, checking the time on his PHS.  _The summons was given one minute ago, so if I make it up in the next three, Commander Rhapsodos should still be in a good mood_.  _Hopefully._

Cloud felt like all eyes were on him as he cut a brisk pace across the decks of the S.R.S _Minerva_ , though in reality the crew in the halls were most likely about their own business, unfazed by one anxious lieutenant.  Captain Hewley ran a tight ship as a man known for his practicality and efficiency, though his second-in-command was an entirely different story.

The door to the bridge opened with a click, and Cloud was nervous but not surprised to find the room empty except for his two commanding officers.  “Captain, sir.  Commander, sir,” he said, waiting for instructions.

“Lieutenant,” Commander Rhapsodos said, “there’s no need to be so nervous.  Your performance these past two years has been excellent.”

“The _Minerva_ has been quoted as the most reliably-piloted ship in the fleet,” Captain Hewley said.  “Congratulations, Cloud.”

 _First names?_ “Congratulations…on what, sirs?”

“You’re being promoted!” the commander said, doing a celebratory swivel in his chair.

“Promoted, sirs?”  _To what rank?  I’m already senior helmsman…_

Captain Hewley cleared his throat, leaning forward in his seat.  “You are aware of the new deep space exploration mission, yes?”

 _Say what…?_  “The top-secret one, sirs?  Well, I…don’t know any more about it than your average crewman, sirs,” Cloud admitted, hoping that was a satisfactory answer.

Both men chuckled, and Cloud felt somewhat relieved.  “In two weeks, the S.R.S. _Determination_ is being sent into the uncharted space of the galaxy.  Its mission is that old statement from Novafleet’s founding…to explore strange new worlds, too seek out new life and…damn, I forgot the rest of it,” Rhapsodos said, looking towards the captain.

Hewley sighed.  “I can’t wait to be free of you, Genesis.  To seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.”

“Um…cool,” Cloud said, cringing when he realized he’d forgotten the _sirs_.  “Will I be serving as a junior helmsman on that ship, sirs?”  _Even being on such a mission is a promotion.  I can’t imagine it being any better than that._

Both of the other men laughed, a sound that spoke of many years served together.  “Of course not!  We said you were being _promoted_ , remember?” Rhapsodos said, walking over to give him a pat on the shoulder.  “You’ll be serving as first officer.”

Time seemed to freeze for a moment, as Cloud struggled to process that statement.  _Me…serving as Commander?  As in just under Captain?  What?  I’d be the youngest second-in-command in Novafleet history…_ “…Why, sirs?”

“I’d like to say it’s your decade of valuable service,” Rhapsodos said, “but the truth of the matter is that there was a sudden vacancy.”

“I’m being promoted to Admiral,” Hewley said, and Cloud nodded.  That was the first thing he’d heard in this meeting that made sense – Hewley had been an honored Novafleet officer for some thirty-odd years, and the admiral rank would suit him well.

“So control of the _Minerva_ is being transferred to me,” Rhapsodos said with a grin.  “Can you imagine?  Captain Genesis Rhapsodos.”

 _Oh, gods.  I can imagine that, all right.  Chaos and intentional offense in every nation he visits._   “Congratulations, sir.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant – I mean, Commander,” Rhapsodos said.  “Anyway, the vacancy came up because the officer I wanted to be my second-in-command was already a part of the planned _Determination_ crew.  I talked with him and our superiors, and it was agreed that he would transfer here.”

 _Who in their right mind would give up uncharted space for a basic diplomatic route?_  “Who is it, sir?” Cloud ended up asking.

“Commander Sephiroth,” Hewley answered.  _Wha…Sephiroth?!  The pride of Jenova Academy?!_   “He’s an old friend of both of ours, and a…countering presence to Genesis, if you will.”

 _Meaning he does his job without all the bells and whistles.  Without reciting Gaian poetry to every diplomat with ears._   “I can’t possibly be an adequate replacement for Commander Sephiroth,” Cloud said, shaking his head.  “He’s…”

“Amazing, we know,” Rhapsodos said, drawing out the vowels.  “There are more than enough expert science officers on that crew already, though, and everyone thought it might be a better idea to put someone in with an eye for maneuvering and basic common-sense leadership.  Especially since their senior helmsman is…how old is she, twenty-four?  Insanely young.  You’ll be doing a little of everything, but _technically_ you’ll be in the science division.  Quotas and all.”

 _Since when do I demonstrate basic common-sense leadership?_   Hewley caught the disbelieving look in his eyes and waved it off.  “You are more than qualified, Cloud,” he said.  “Graduated top of your class in every subject, served in a variety of divisions, and been a constant and valuable presence in Novafleet since,” he said.  “You’ll be fine.”

“And don’t worry about being too young for Commander, or whatever,” Rhapsodos said, snickering.  “The _Determination’s_ new captain hasn’t even hit thirty – only two years older than you if I read your record correctly, though he’s a prodigy and wicked talented.  If I do say so myself.”

“Captain Zack Fair,” Hewley said.  “He trained under me – we have our bets placed that you’ll make a good team.”

 _I haven’t heard too much about him…but I guess he must’ve spent most of his career so far training for this one mission_.  “Then I trust he’ll be an excellent captain, sir,” Cloud said.  _Captain Zack Fair…_

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Welcome home,” the bystanders said as he beamed down to Gaia, already in civilian clothes.  “Welcome back to Neo-Midgar!”

 _Can I really call this place home if I’ve barely been here since I turned seventeen?_ Cloud thought as he made his way towards the elevator, sweating in his old leather jacket.  The city had always been warm, but it always felt more so after a stretch in space.  

The ride to ground level was jolting, and he felt his stomach churn, the sensation familiar but unwelcome.  One of the benefits of being helmsman on the _Minerva_  had been some relief from his motion sickness.  _I guess I won’t have that on the Determination.  Someone else will fly, and I’ll just try not to get sick if we hit rough space.  Hopefully the captain won’t be too cranky about that – it’s not like either of us asked for me to get this assignment.  It was supposed to be Sephiroth...I can't compare.  That man has virtually no flaws._

“Cloud, is that you?!” someone called, and Cloud turned around to see one of his only close friends, a surprised smile on her face.   _Wow, I missed her._

“Tifa!” he said, running to crowd her into a hug.  “It’s been what, three years?”

“It feels more like an eternity,” she said, running her hands down his arms.  “You sure bulked up while you were out there, huh?”

“All those piloting muscles finally came in,” Cloud said with a laugh.  “But why are you on the ground?  I thought you were due to leave for that faraway charity mission.”

“I’ve been reassigned,” she said excitedly.  “You won’t believe where.”

 _I think I have a pretty good guess_.  “The S.R.S _Determination_?”

Tifa nodded, bouncing in her boots.  “I’m the chief communications officer!”

“Congratulations, Lieutenant Lockhart,” Cloud said warmly.  “That has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, but enough about me!  What brings you down to earth?” Tifa asked, hands on her hips.  “Your term on that diplomat ship wasn’t supposed to end for another couple years at least.”

“I’m not sure you’d believe me,” Cloud admitted.  “I still don’t really believe it myself…”

“Don’t start with that, tell me!  Remember our promise?”

 _You were the first girl I ever held hands with, right as you turned thirteen and I was about to leave home.  Sitting at the well in that old country town…_ “Yeah, I remember,” Cloud said.  “We’d go join the academy as soon as we were old enough, and share our successes as we made our way up.”  _You graduated top of your class, too, with way more honors and accolades than I’ll ever have._

Tifa nodded, probably having the same reverie.  “So what happened?”

“Um…well…I got promoted…to first officer on the _Determination_.”

“ _What?!_ ” Tifa said, gripping his shoulders.  “Cloud, that’s amazing!  We’re gonna get to explore space together, just like we always wanted!  And - you - Commander!  I knew you'd climb the ranks like that, Cloud, I'm so happy for you!"

Their PHS’s buzzed simultaneously, and Cloud took his out to find a message from his new commanding officer.  _Hey, guys!  As the now fully-formed senior crew for the Determination mission, I think it would be a great idea to get to know each other a bit!  You know, before we isolate ourselves in space together for five years.  Food and drinks at the Seventh Heaven in two hours!  On me.  –Zack_

“Our commanding officer buying us drinks?  That’s awfully…nice,” Cloud observed, reading the memo again. _Then again, compared to Rhapsodos…I guess anyone would seem nice._

“I’ve met him once, he’s a really good guy,” Tifa said, pocketing her PHS.  “Like he said, we’re gonna be on the same mission for five years.  Best to get comfortable around each other before we set out, right?”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Neo-Midgar’s skyline would always be familiar to Cloud – it was the city he learned his trade in, and the city he became a man in.  But on ground level, the streets were ever-changing, and he was forced to follow Tifa’s lead in finding their old haunt.

“You sure you know where you’re going?” Cloud asked, fighting another wave of anxiety.  _The meeting is in twenty minutes…casual or not, I don’t want my first impression to be of that unkempt guy who’s always late._

“Of course I know where I’m going,” Tifa said, looking at the street signs on the next intersection.  “The urban planning board may keep changing street names, but that doesn’t change that I paid my way through school in that bar.”

 _And made enough friends to last a lifetime._   “I believe you, Tifa…I’m just worried,” Cloud admitted.

“Don’t be.  I’ve _met_ Fair – he’s got a big heart, and he’s always trying to do the right thing.  Not to mention…he’s pretty cute.  You’ll like him,” Tifa said.  _Okay…that’s a little…I’m not looking to date my new C.O., Tifa, no matter how cute he might be._ “See, I told you not to underestimate me!  The bar’s right over there.”

The jazz that blared through the bar’s speakers was new, but the rest of the atmosphere was just as it had been in his academy days.  Cloud had spent many nights here as a cadet, learning to make his way in the world.

 Cloud scanned the room, looking for anyone that might be Captain Fair.  _No one here’s wearing Novafleet uniforms…he could be anyone.  Okay, probably not the old guy with the beard._

“Captain Fair!” Tifa shouted, beckoning over a tall man in a simple grey shirt and _oh no, he’s really hot.  It shouldn't...it should be illegal for someone to be that attractive.  That's gonna take some getting used to._   Cloud found himself laughing to cover up his reaction, praying to any god who would listen that Fair hadn't noticed.

Tifa glared at him, probably wondering why he’d suddenly lost his mind, but the captain laughed with him, playing along.  “Something funny?”   _Shit, I gotta make something up._

“Captain, sir, your hair…never thought I’d meet someone else in Novafleet with natural spikes,” Cloud said, proud of his bluff.  “You must have some Nibel blood somewhere in that handsome head of yours.”   _Oops, that kinda just slipped out._

“Gongagan, actually.  And I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me ‘captain,’” he said, looking him in the eye.  “Just Zack is fine, okay?”

“Zack…pleased to meet you,” Cloud said, just barely managing to clip the ‘sir.’

“Okay, Tifa I know.  You’re our fantastic comms officer,” Zack said with a dazzling grin.  “But I don’t know you, Spike.  What’s your name?”

“Cloud Strife,” he answered, waiting for the reaction.  _Did he not see the paperwork?  Does he still think Sephiroth's going?_

“Wait – _you’re_ my new first officer?” Zack said, grinning.  “Gods, this is fantastic.  Two country hedgehogs, roaming the far reaches of space.  I love it.”

 _He's got a sense of humor, too,_ Cloud thought, as Zack led them to the table he’d reserved.   _Yep, Tifa was right.  This guy's pretty cool._

Zack took a seat to his left and made small talk as they waited for the rest of the core team to arrive, and Cloud found himself more and more at ease as he got used to the captain's charismatic presence.

They were joined every few minutes by another crew member until their little group had reached seven people, and Zack stood up, catching everyone’s attention.  “I think this is everyone, yeah?  Let’s start with a good ol’ icebreaker.  We’ll go around the circle, starting with the lovely lady on my left,” he said with a laugh.  “Tell us your name, your position, where you’re from, what kind of family you have, a favorite hobby, and…hmm…what you’re most looking forward to on this expedition.”

“Of course you’d start with me, pup,” the woman on Zack’s left said, a brunette with green eyes and a pretty face.  “My name’s Aerith Gainsborough.  I’m the chief medical officer, so I’ll be taking care of any scary outer space injuries.”

“Isn’t that a little daunting?” Tifa asked.  “Uncharted space and all that?”

“It would be, except I’m half-Cetra,” Aerith said with a flirtatious wink, and there was ooh-ing all around the table (from her heritage or her blatant flirting with Tifa, Cloud wasn’t sure).  “I can heal pretty much anything our machines can detect even without medicine, assuming I have enough magical energy.”

Tifa didn’t respond, choosing to hang onto Cloud’s arm instead while she tried to control her blushing, and Aerith continued.   _At least Zack isn't doing...that with me._  “Let’s see…I was born and raised here in Neo-Midgar, but my mom was originally from the Cetra reservation up near Icicle…she’s a little sad I haven’t settled down somewhere with a nice girl yet, but she’s proud that I’m doing work for the good of the universe,” she said, and Tifa gripped Cloud’s arm even tighter.

“Aer, you can lay off the flirting,” Zack said, laughing.  “I think Tifa gets that you’re interested.  Now finish the icebreaker!”

“Alright, _captain_ ,” Aerith said playfully, nudging him on the arm.  “My favorite hobby is…gardening, actually.  Picked that one up from Zack’s mentor while we were both training under him.  And hmm…what I’m looking forward to most is…seeing the world, and learning how the Cetra can help others around the universe.”

The table applauded her, and the black man on her left chuckled, adjusting what looked like a prosthetic hand, robotic parts whirring.  _They developed those after I joined the Minerva crew…I’ve never seen one in person.  They’re even cooler than I thought they would be_.  “Barret Wallace, lead navigator,” he said.  “I’m from Old Corel, though I studied at Cosmo Canyon for a while before joining Novafleet.  I’ve got a wife and an adopted daughter – they’re both coming on the mission.  Myrna’s working in resource management, and Marlene’s a sweet girl.  Loves adventure.”

“This could be a dangerous mission…you’re bringing your daughter along?” Zack asked.  _That does seem a bit odd…_

“She wouldn’t have it any other way, and I’m a family man before anything else,” Barret said.  “Trust me, I know the dangers…and we’re stopping at the Final Post on our way out, right?”

“Yeah,” Zack said.  “So…”

“So if they change their minds, they can bail off there,” Barret said. _Aaaaaah_.  “Anyway, I’m sort of self-taught in experimental universal theory – I’m real excited to see how the real thing compares to what the experts think is out there.”

“Fantastic, my turn,” the next man said, snagging a beer from a passing waitress.  “Cid Highwind, chief engineer.  Yep, the _Determination_ is my baby, and it’s my job to make sure she keeps running.  I hate introductions…I don’t have any family, keep my friends at a safe distance, and my work _is_ my hobby.  Pretty fuckin’ great, in my opinion.  And I’m lookin’ forward to bein’ the farthest-travelled engineer in the galaxy.”

“Aren’t we all?” Aerith asked.  “Minus the engineer part, of course.  Space is _cool_ , guys.”

“Okay, my turn!” the next girl said, a Wutaian with a mischievous expression and very lean build.  _She barely looks old enough to drink, let alone be on the senior crew of such an important mission.  But I guess we’re all on the younger side…except Barret and Cid.  Wallace and Highwind.  Whatever they want to be called._ “The name’s Yuffie Kisaragi, famed racer pilot of Wutai – I’m the senior helmsman.  Helmswoman.”

“Damn, that’s the job I wanted,” Cloud said jokingly, and was rewarded with some interested stares.  “That’s what I did before…sorry for interrupting, Yuffie.”

“No problem,” she said.  “I find piloting really helps with motion sickness – I’ll get dizzy like nobody’s business if I’m not behind the controls.”

“Cloud’s got motion sickness, too,” Tifa said, finally recovered from her bout of blushing.

“What are you kids even _doing_ in space?!” Cid asked, incredulous.  “You’re both gonna puke your brains out when we hit a wormhole or some shit.”

“Hey, I was put on this assignment at the last minute,” Cloud said, hands up in a gesture of surrender.  “I can’t speak for Yuffie, though.”

“I get a kick out of danger,” she admitted shamelessly.  “Gotta push myself to the limit and make my dad proud!  Well, I also love collecting rare materia.  Defs looking forward to seeing what kind of space treasure is out there.  Um, that’s all I have to say.  Who’s next?”

“Me,” Tifa said, leaning forward in her chair.  “I’m Tifa Lockhart, and I got reassigned from the _Avalanche_ mission to be here – I worked with Barret there, too, actually.  I’m from Nibelheim, and…I don’t have any family but my dad, and he hasn’t spoken to me since I left for Novafleet as a teenager.”

“No family?  That’s gotta be rough,” Aerith said, putting her head in her hands.  “Isn’t it…lonely?”

“I make my family out of friends,” Tifa said.  “Cloud and I grew up together, and I think of him as the brother I never had.  Barret looked out for me the years I was with the _Avalanche_ crew…he’s a dad to everyone he meets, I swear.”

“Don't out me like that, Tifa,” Barret said, laughing.  “You’re embarrassin’ me.”

“Besides that…I used to bartend, while I was in the academy.  And I’m a good empty-hand fighter, too,” Tifa said.  “What am I looking forward to…just making friends, I guess.  I know it’s kind of a lame answer.”

“You bartend?” Cid asked, draining his glass.  “Well, consider me your first new friend.”

There was a general consensus that yes, having a good bartender on board would be amazing, and then all eyes were on Cloud.  “Um…I’m Cloud Strife.  I just got promoted from senior helmsman on the _Minerva_ to first officer on the _Determination_ , like…yesterday,” Cloud admitted.  “It was kind of a shock.”

“I can see why...who was s’posed to have the job?” Barret asked.

“Sephiroth,” Zack answered.  “If I heard right, Angeal’s got himself a cushy ground job, and Genesis didn’t want to command the _Minerva_ without his smooth-as-ice boyfriend.”  _I fucking knew it._

“Wait, that half-Jenovan legend and Rhapsodos are a couple?” Yuffie asked.  “That’s pretty wild.”

“Keep it on the down low,” Zack said, looking around the bar.  “Novafleet doesn’t really give two shits about officers dating each other, but those two aren’t common knowledge, and I know Seph wanted to keep it that way.”

“So tell us about yourself, Cloud!” Aerith said, changing the subject back to him.

“Hmm…I’m from Nibelheim, like Tifa.  My mom’s still there, holding down the Strife estate, and she still sends me emails on a regular basis warning me about 'the temptations of space' and I bet the girls never leave you alone and 'how am I ever gonna get grandkids if you only ever date men?'" Cloud said, grinning when Zack and Aerith both chuckled.  Zack, especially.  “It’s exhausting, I’ll admit.”

“You’ll miss it soon enough,” Barret said.  “Not likely her emails will get through once we pass the Final Post.  Then it’ll just be inter-Nova comms.”

Cloud nodded.  “No, I agree - I'm gonna miss her.  It’s hard, growing up a country boy, and then deciding to leave your family to explore the galaxy.”

“I can toast to that,” Zack said absentmindedly, before realizing he’d drawn everyone’s attention.  “Oh…sorry.  Continue, Cloud.”

“Let’s see, a hobby of mine…” Cloud paused to think.  _What even are my hobbies?_   “I used to build and ride motorcycles, back when I was still earthbound.  Not much of that in space, though.  I haven’t had a whole lot of time to think about it, and…if I’m honest, I’m more nervous about this whole thing than anything else.”

“Don’t be,” Zack said, throwing a friendly arm around Cloud’s shoulders.  “You’re my partner in crime now!  We’re a team,” Zack said, emphasizing the point by ruffling his hair.  _Is it just me, or…is he being more friendly to me than everyone else?  I guess I am sitting next to him…he’s just trying to set me at ease._

“Well, if you guys hadn’t picked up on it yet, I’m Zack Fair, captain of the _Determination_ and youngest captain in Novafleet,” he said, still keeping his arm around Cloud’s shoulders.  “I’m from Gongaga originally, though my parents iced me out after I left, so I feel your pain, Tifa.  But I’ve made a lot of friends, and I want you guys to be my space family.  Aerith’s my space sister, Tifa might end up being my space sister-in-law…Barret, you’re like a space dad, Cid’s the space grumpy uncle, Yuffie’s like…a space _baby_ sister, sorry but you’ve got that look about you, and Cloud…”

 _Space husband_ came to mind unasked for, and Cloud had enough of a mental filter to not say that.  _It would be fantastic if I could just not make things weird with him, please.  Brain, I need you to cooperate with me on this._

“Kid’s gonna be your space boyfriend if you keep that up, Fair,” Cid said with a snicker.  “Look at him, he’s all flustered.”

Cloud did feel a flush in his cheeks, and he was immensely relieved when Zack moved his arm away.  “Sorry, I can get kind of touchy-feely,” Zack said, grimacing.   _Great, another thing to get used to before I make things weird.  "_ Anyway…my favorite hobby…I do a lot of swimming, weightlifting, fencing, stuff like that.  I like to keep in shape.”   _That really doesn't help.  At all_ _._ “And I’ve been training for this mission in one form or another since I graduated from the Academy, so I’m just looking forward to finally going.”

“Well, I’m fuckin’ exhausted from watching you kids flirt with each other,” Cid said, standing up.  “Thanks for the drinks, Fair.  And for all the future drinks, Lockhart.”

“My wife’s expectin’ me home in a half hour…I’m headin’ out, too,” Barret said.  “See y'all at the commission ceremony.”

“I guess we’re calling it a night?” Zack said, waving for the bill.  “The ceremony is on Monday, by the way, so enjoy the rest of your weekends.  We don’t leave the solar system until the following Monday, but the _Determination_ is run a bit differently than most other ships in the fleet, so we’ve got some onboard training.”

_Run a bit differently?  I guess it’s equipped more for exploration and defense than the others, but I don’t see how those things could affect every crew member.  Well, I guess I’ll find out in a few days._

 

\---------------------------------

 

The commissioning was to take place on the roof of the headquarters complex, a place Cloud hadn’t been since graduation.  _They’re really pulling all the stops on this_ , he thought as he took the glass elevator to the very top, aiming to get there early enough to calm his nerves.

Cloud’s reflection in the mirror was startling.  He’d exhanged his yellow command shirt for a blue science one, and there were two armbands now instead of just one, signifying his rank.  _Only twenty-seven and I’m a first officer…I still wouldn’t believe it if the evidence wasn’t right there._

His personal items had already been beamed up – a handful of outfits for leave (if he got any, he wasn’t sure how things worked that high up the chain of command), his personal laptop, and a scrapbook his mom had sent in the mail, full of embarrassing photos of his teenage years and less-embarrassing photos of him after joining Novafleet.  _Barret was right – I’m gonna miss Mom.  Five years…is a long time._

Cloud made his way down the center aisle, nearly taking a right where the helmsmen would sit before remembering he wasn’t a pilot anymore.

His PHS buzzed, and it was a message from the captain.  _I’m at the front.  You know, where you’re supposed to sit...goofball. – Zack_

He scanned the front row, looking for the captain, but he saw something else first.  Aerith and Tifa in their assigned seats, holding hands from a distance.  _That was…faster than I thought it would be_.

“Over here, Commander Strife!” It wasn’t Zack but Hewley, who must have been having a conversation with his former student.

Cloud walked over and nodded to both men, waiting to be addressed.  “You looked a little lost,” Zack said with a wink.  Cloud took a deep breath, which was unfortunately noticed by the admiral.

“Play nice, puppy,” Hewley said.  Then he turned to Cloud.  “Zack is fine once you get used to him – he’s all bark and no bite.”   _That's what I assumed, but thanks._

“I’ll bite anyone if they ask nicely enough,” Zack said in _what does that tone of voice even qualify as,_ and Cloud wished he could just melt into the ground.

Hewley shook his head.  “Be nice to your first officer and he just might,” he said, walking away.   _Did he just...wha...seriously!?_

A long moment passed in which he and Zack just stared at each other before they broke out in laughter, much to Cloud's relief.  “Wow, I’m really sorry about that,” Zack said, relaxing in his seat.  “Angeal and I go _way_ back, and sometimes our banter gets…like that.  Gods, I hope I didn't just make you super uncomfortable.”   _Um._

“It’s…fine, I guess,” Cloud said, taking his place next to him.  “I just wasn’t expecting that from Admiral Hewley – he’s usually more…I don’t want to say polite, but you get what I mean.”

“Oh lord, you should hear him when he’s on leave,” Zack said ruefully, putting his head in his hands.  “You know he and Genesis left me no less than _eight_ drunk voicemails that day the _Minerva_ docked in?  I got back to my apartment after Seventh Heaven and listened to all of them…I was all by myself and still, I have never been more embarrassed in my life."

“That had to have been…something, all right,” Cloud said, taking great pains to ignore how red Zack’s face had gotten.  “I can’t even imagine getting calls like that…”

“Military men, right?” Zack said, recovering from his embarrassment.  “Though Novafleet is barely a military…we’re more of a traveling science class, if I’m being honest.  Especially with what the _Determination_ is tasked with.”

Cloud looked to his left, at Aerith and Tifa having such easy conversation, and wished things could be like that for him.   _It'll be fine once I get my act together, I just...can't do what they're doing.  Professional distance_.

“Look, I know I kind of made things awkward just now,” Zack said with a sigh, “but we’re about to work together closely for five years, so I want to be honest.  I…I think you’re really cool, and fun to be around, even after only seeing you twice, and…yeah, how about we be friends as well as coworkers?  And forget about what people might have to say about it?"

 _Thank gods, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear._ “Couldn’t have put it better myself,” Cloud said, offering a smile and his hand.  “Partners in crime?”

“Partners in crime,” Zack said, shaking his hand.  “Oh, I think the ceremony’s about to start.”

Sure enough, Midgar’s national anthem blared over the speakers and Hewley stepped up to the podium, clean-shaven and majestic.  “Men and women of Novafleet, and of Midgar, meet the new crew of the S.R.S. _Determination_!”

There was a moment of silence in which Cloud assumed the television editors spliced applause tracks, and a drone camera panned the aisles, stopping on him and Zack.  The captain could have been an actor in another life for how well he responded to being on air – Cloud just hoped he didn’t look too stuffy.

“These brave individuals will be embarking on a historical journey into the yet-uncharted lands beyond this quadrant of the galaxy,” Hewley continued.  “I commend them for their bravery, their courage, their _determination_ to succeed, if I may use that phrase.  Now is the part where I know you’ll want to take a nap, but bear with me.”

“He’s gonna talk about our national history,” Zack whispered into his ear, the feel of his breath raising chills up Cloud’s spine.  _Goddammit._

“Six hundred years ago, our planet was assaulted by Meteor, called forth by forces unknown.  The first rocket, the Shinra no. 26, was sent from Gaia to combat it – while it failed, and while the names of the true heroes of Meteorfall have been lost to time, the S.R.S. 26 launched a dream into space – the dream of exploring the universe, the pride of knowing how to defend our planet from those who might harm her, and the honor of building new relationships with neighboring worlds.”

“I’ve always thought it was weird how Meteorfall basically birthed Novafleet,” Zack said under his breath, “but nobody knows who stopped the thing from destroying the planet.  How does humanity just forget a group of heroes like that?”

“Maybe they didn’t want to be remembered, or maybe there weren’t any heroes to begin with,” Cloud said, still trying to pay attention.  “Zack, the cameras are probably still watching us...”

“I know, but…okay, I’ll be quiet.”

Hewley’s voice boomed over the audience, probably audible all the way across the city.  “And once the W.R.O. solved the problems of sustainable power and spiritual pollution, the space program was put back in action, and its mission statement defined.  It’s taken half a millennium, but now that all of the known regions of the galaxy have been mapped, it’s finally time to fulfill that mission statement," Hewley said, full of pride.  Rise, crew, and say it with me.”

Cloud stood up automatically, relieved when Zack didn’t delay.  “Space: the final frontier,” they said together, the diverse range of the crew's voices sounding almost like a choir.

“This is the start of the maiden voyage of the starship _Determination_ ,” Cloud said, glancing to his left to see Aerith, awe and anticipation in her eyes.  _She’s prepared for all this._

“Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds...” Tifa was starting to look nervous, a single bead of sweat rolling down her cheek.   _She's...not as prepared.  But I'm_ _gonna look after her, just like I always have.  But five years…I can’t say I’m not nervous, too.  There’s a lot of weight on our shoulders._

“…To seek out new life and new civilizations…”  It was only then that Cloud noticed Sephiroth several feet behind the podium, pointed Jenovan ears visible with his silver hair pulled back.  _He must be giving the final part of the speech, to wish us well.  I bet he must have requested the honor…he was supposed to be a part of the crew, after all._

“…To boldly go where no one has gone before.”  Cloud felt his hand squeezed and looked down to see Zack’s fingers laced with his, and then up to see a confident smile on his face that made his heart skip a beat.   _Don’t look so nervous, we’re gonna be legends,_ Zack mouthed, and it was with a long moment of cheers that everyone took their seats again.

“Glad to see such a show of unity among the senior crew,” Hewley said, with a well-disguised but still pointed glance in their direction.  “With that, I turn the mic over to Commander Sephiroth, who has a few parting words for everyone.”

When Sephiroth stepped behind the podium, an anticipatory hush fell over the audience, the crew more than ready to hear anything the legendary half-Jenovian officer had to say.  _I hope he doesn’t…call me out for replacing him or anything.  But whatever he says, he'll say it with power and dignity._  “Congratulations, all of you.  I guarantee this mission will be the journey of a lifetime – everyone present is very lucky to be a part of it,” Sephiroth said evenly.  “Originally, I was supposed to assist Captain Fair as first officer – but relations with my home planet have grown strained, and it was with a heavy heart that I had to withdraw, instead returning to my diplomatic roots.”  _So that’s why he bailed…I can imagine that being a good reason not to go.  Explore unknown parts of space, or bring peace back home…I don’t know which one I’d choose._

“Your first officer on this mission will, instead, be the former senior helmsman on the _Minerva,_ Commander Cloud Strife.  He has proven himself to be a level-headed and capable officer, and I trust he will do an excellent job in my place,” Sephiroth said.

Cloud nodded with an even expression, knowing the cameras must be on him foe this moment.  _Ha, Mom must be getting a kick out of this.  “Look at my son!  He’s second-in-command on the most important space mission in history!  Go on and trash-talk my family now, Lockhart!”  Oh, Mom…I hope you’re alright while I’m gone.  And that I'm alright while I'm gone._

“Before everyone departs for their onboard training, I have one more thing to say,” Sephiroth said, everyone perched on the edge of their seats.  “Each and every one of you – from the captain to the most junior cadet – carries with you the honor of our planet, as well as your own dreams.  The weight of several worlds is on your shoulders, as you set out to explore the unreached worlds of this galaxy, and the new peoples you come across will no doubt be biased towards the Federation or against it based on your actions.  Remember – whenever there’s a choice, it is your responsibility to pick the right one.”  _Well, the anxiety’s back._

With that, Sephiroth moved away from the podium, and Hewley stepped back in, a proud (if somewhat bittersweet) smile on his face.  “I know everyone’s eager to leave, so I’ll summarize: by setting out on this mission, all of you are embracing your dreams, and there only one pursuit more noble.  Which is: protecting your honor as a member of the human race, as a member of Novafleet, and as a member of the _Determination_ ’s crew.  Thank you, and good luck!” he finished, to thunderous applause.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The interior corridors of the _Determination_ had been done in the usual colors of grey and white, but the layout was undoubtedly different.

Subgroups for debriefing were chosen by division, and the science and medical officers were very quick to note that there were considerably fewer living quarters than expected.  _I’m no expert in starship design, but…shouldn’t there be about twice as many doors?_

“D’you know what’s up with that, _Commander?_ ” Aerith asked, falling into step beside him.  “By the way, the new uniform color really brings out your eyes.  It’s nice.”

“Um…” Cloud said, making a valiant attempt not to stutter at the compliment. “I don’t know what’s going on with that.  I kind of wish I asked Highwind last week, though…if he was the one designing this whole place.”

“I can think of two possible scenarios, Commander,” one of the other officers near the front of the group said.  “Either there’s a large dormitory for the junior crew, or they’re assigning two or more crewmen to each set of living quarters…it’s like the Academy all over again.”

“I’m curious to see which one it is, or if there was some other plan laid out for us,” Cloud said as they were ushered into a conference room.  “I haven’t really been debriefed on this mission any more than the junior crew, so...it looks like we're both in for a surprise.”

“You’re not alone, Cloud,” Aerith said.  “I don’t even think the captain knew about these changes.”

“Really?  With all his training, you think he’d already know the ship inside and out,” a cadet said.

“Captain Fair’s extensive training was done on regular Federation ships,” Aerith clarified.  “He’s a capable leader – I’m guessing this week-long training is so we can all familiarize ourselves with the layout.”

A hush fell over the room as the training instructor started a slideshow, showing the layout of the ship.  “The purpose of this meeting is to first give you all an overview of the _Determination’s_ special design, then to send out your individualized schedules and living assignments.  Are there any questions to start?”

“Yeah, why is it that there are only half as many living quarters are there are crew members?” one of the officers asked.   _Of course the science officers get straight to the point._

“I counted three hundred doors, for six hundred and eight crew members,” a different officer asked.  “How is that supposed to work?”

“There are a handful of couples with children on board, and they will be taking some of the mid-sized quarters,” the instructor said, her expression showing no surprise at the question.  “Beyond that, everyone is doubling up – room assignments and sizes have already been given based on a few different factors, but obviously, once the ship enters deep space, you can move about at the discretion of the communications division.”

“Comms officers have all the fun,” one of the nurses said jokingly.  “But what’s all the extra space being utilized for?”

“Most of it is for storing whatever you find out there,” the instructor answered with a shrug.  “Five years is a long time, and depending on how far out you go, there may not be many approved ports to take leave at.  You may end up needing to stock food and other supplies in bulk wherever you can, however you can.”

 _That makes a lot of sense...guess Highwind is a smart guy, for his rough edges._   “Is the medical wing fully-equipped, Instructor?” Aerith asked politely.

“Of course.  It actually takes up a small portion of the space freed by downsizing the residential wing – the engineering team figured having a larger hospital would be smarter, in the long run,” the instructor said.  “Any last questions?”

“Yeah, where are the cafeterias?” a cadet asked, and everyone else laughed.

“Now, that’s the question I was expecting to get first,” the instructor said with a chuckle.  “That part of the ship design has actually been left unchanged – if you look at the schematic here, the kitchenettes are located here and here, and…”

Cloud found himself zoning out of the presentation, the mention of supply issues putting his brain on overdrive.   _What if there are no habitable and friendly planets beyond the Last Post?  Will we all starve?  What would we even do?_

 

\---------------------------------

 

By the time the meeting ended, Cloud was exhausted and ready to get some shut-eye.  He walked alone to the nearest cafeteria, ordering a waffle and eating it in what felt like seconds.  _Now I’ve just got to find my quarters…_

An interactive map of the ship had been helpfully sent to his PHS, with Cloud’s training schedule and locations marked in the appropriate places.  _I’m training in the bridge tomorrow, naturally.  It’ll be interesting to see if it looks any different on this ship than the others I’ve worked in._

His quarters were clearly labeled as the largest apartment on the fourth deck in the residential wing, and the fact that it had a living area _and_ a private shower gave Cloud a pretty big hunch as to who his assigned roommate was.

Cloud ran into Tifa on the way down, and she stopped him.  “Hey, I haven’t seen you all day, how’ve you been?” she asked.

“I’m bushed,” Cloud admitted with a yawn.  “Just trying to find my quarters…”

“I know, the layout of this ship was kind of a shock to a lot of people,” Tifa said with a  small frown.  “I've already gotten complaints...the way I see it, we all roomed in groups at the Academy, so we can learn to do it again.”

“That’s a good point,” Cloud said.  “Well, I’m assuming I’ll see you on the bridge tomorrow.  Good night?”

“Night,” Tifa said, walking in the opposite direction.  “Sleep tight!  Don’t let the bed bugs bite!”

Cloud waved her goodbye with a chuckle and walked the rest of the way to his quarters, yawning again when the door slid open to reveal a small parlor, lamp illuminating the personal belongings he’d checked in that morning, as well as someone else’s.

“Hey, Cloud…” that someone said, and he cut a left into the bedroom to find none other than Zack, half-dressed and looking at least as sleepy as he was, lounging on the bed farthest from the door.  _Gods, he’s got an even better body than I thought he did.  I'm just...gonna have to suffer for a while._  “Fancy seeing you here, huh?”

“So…partners-in-crime and now roommates,” Cloud said, tossing his uniform shirt over his head.  _Two can play at this game..._ “I don’t know about you, but I don’t even think I can wash up before passing out…”

“No, I feel you,” Zack said, pointedly looking away from him.  “It’s funny…this morning, I was still Angeal’s fresh-faced protégé, and now we’re getting ready to go out there and…do stuff.”

“Yeah, all sorts of stuff,” Cloud said with a yawn, stripping to his boxers and collapsing on his own bed.  “You know when Sephiroth got up there…talking about the planet’s honor and all that?”

“Mmm?”

“How are we gonna know what the right thing is?”  There was a long moment of silence, and Cloud almost thought Zack had fallen asleep on him until he cleared his throat.

“I…I don’t know, Spike,” Zack said, his voice far less confident than Cloud had ever heard it.  “Whatever we do, we just gotta do it…boldly.  Decisively.  Heroically, if need be.”

“…Heroically?”

Cloud heard the sound of sheets being moved, and Zack sighed before continuing.  “Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to be a hero.  It more or less shaped the kind of man I became, and I think that’s why headquarters chose me for this mission.  Cause…I’ll do whatever it takes to protect the ship, and the crew.  No matter what’s out there.”

 _Protect the ship...yeah, when it comes down to it, that's his job.  And mine._ Zack’s breathing evened out in sleep, and Cloud followed not long after.  He dreamt of danger, of adventure, of all sorts of things he didn’t want to have to go through on this mission.  And he dreamt of plenty of heroes too, most of them looking an awful lot like Zack Fair.

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs my impractical sci-fi loving paws together* it's gonna be two chapters /max/ before the boys make out, because this is Trek life.
> 
> This chapter didn't have any Zack POV, but the next one will - and he'll reminisce over those humiliating voicemails, which are probably exactly what you think they are.


End file.
